Endless Love
by Kurousagi35
Summary: "Aku akan selalu ada di samping Sasuke-kun" itu adalah janji yang Hinata ungkapkan pada Sasuke. Sasuke sangat bahagia. Namun sekarang, semuanya berubah. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebuah kenyataan yang telah hilang, kini kembali terungkap/"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan selalu ada di samping ku?"/Ga bisa buat summary, RnR please :'3


Langit sore itu tampak murung. Sebagian wajah matahari mulai tertutup gumpalan awan hitam yang semakin menebal menghalangi sinarnya. Sementara awan-awan hitam sudah mulai mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan cahaya dan suara gemuruh miliknya.

Disebuah pemakaman, terlihat sekumpulan orang yang mengenakan pakaian hitam tengah mengelilingi sebuah makan seseorang yang baru saja dikuburkan. Suara doa serta tangis terus menggema disekitar mereka. Rasa sedih dan duka akan kehilanan seseorang yang mereka sayangi begitu jelas terpancar.

Perlahan orang-orang mulai meningglakan makam seiring butiran-butiran air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Minggalkan seseorang yang masih terdiam menatap kosong gundukan tanah di depannya. Angin kencang menerpa wajahnya, mempermainkan helai-helai rambutnya yang mulai basah.

"TIDAK! Ini tidak mungkin! Kau hanya tertidur, aku yakin itu! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan selalu ada disampingku? Kau tau, aku ingin segera memelukmu, menciummu, dan mendengar suaramu yang memanggil namaku, aku ingin melihat kau terseyum manis untukku… kumohon… sadarlah…"

Langit seakan ikut menangis menyaksikannya. Suara gemuruh seakan menggantikan jeritan hatinya yang terluka. Orang itu mulai berdiri kemudian berlari tak berarah membawa luka yang dalam. Air mata yang terus mengalir bersatu dengan hujan. Tatapannya kosong, seakan tak ada lagi kehidupan di dalamnya.

Orang itu terus berlari, hingga semuanya perlahan menjadi gelap. Pandangan matanya buram, cairan merah terus mengalir dan menyebar tercampur hujan. Pendengarannya mulai tak berfungsi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati, rasa sakit masih terasa dan terus menyerang, sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**_Disclaimer : _****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Pairing**_** : Sasuke x Hinata**

**_Warning : AU, OOC, Alur kecepetan, Gaje, Typo, dll._**

**ENDLESS LOVE**

**.**

**.**

"TIDAK!"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha memulihkan semua kesadaranya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat, keringat dingin terus bercucuran. Wajahnya pucat, dan semakin memucat ketika mimpi itu kembali diingatnya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Sakit sekali, bak dihantam sebuah palu yang sangat besar. Mimpi itu benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa ia memimpikan itu? Gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya? Tidak hanya gadis itu, bahkan dirinya mengalami kecelakaan saat itu.

Ini gila! Gadis itu tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Sasuke ingat, baru kemarin ia dan gadis itu pergi kencan berdua. Ya! Gadis itu masih hidup, bahkan masih sangat sehat. Lalu apa maksudnya mimpi itu? Arrgh! Sasuke menggeram dan semakin kuat memegang kepalanya yang terasa semakin sakit.

_BRRAKKH…_

Mikoto mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kasar. Tampaklah Mikoto dengan apron berwarna biru dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih yang sedang dikenakannya. Wajahnya terlihat panik begitu mendengar teriakan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada putra kesayangannya itu. Mikoto segera mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Ceritakan pada Kaa-san" ucap Mikoto lembut seraya mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya.

"…"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialaminya. Wajahnya semakin pucat, sementara kedua tangannya semakin kuat meremas kepalanya. Mikoto semakin panik saat melihat keadaan Sasuke yang terus-menerus meremas kuat kepalanya yang sepertinya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" panggil Mikoto sedikit meninggikan suaranya seraya mengguncang bahu Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke mulai tersadar. Rasa sakit dikepalanya juga sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Gerakan mama Mikoto yang terus mengguncang bahu Sasuke membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Kaa-san_? Nande koko ni?_" tanya Sasuke bingung melihat ibunya yang tiba-tiba ada di kamarnya.

"Harusnya Kaa-san yang bertanya Sasuke! Kau tau betapa paniknya Kaa-san saat mendengar kau berteriak tadi? Kaa-san sangat mengkhawatirkan mu, Sasuke" ucap Mikoto sedikit membentak namun tetap tersirat rasa khawatir dari nada suaranya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Memangnya ia pernah berteriak? Ah! Mungkin memang iya, tapi Sasuke tak menyadarinya. Lagipula ia sedang tertidur, jadi wajar saja kalau tidak tau, benar?

"_Gomen _kaa-san" ucap Sasuke. Walau ia sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi melihat raut wajah ibunya yang begitu khawatir membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya mimpi buruk" lanjutnya meyakinkan.

Mikoto mengangguk paham. Namun tetap saja, melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu pucat membuatnya sangat khawatir kalau luka itu masih ada. Ya, luka waktu itu.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikoto ragu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk seraya bergumam menanggapi.

"Hn"

**-:-:-:-**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Konoha University, salah satu universitas terbesar di Tokyo. Matanya kemudian beralih melihat sekelilingnya, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang, namun Sasuke sendiri tak tau apa itu.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak tenang, perasaan takut, kalut, gelisah, dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Sasuke ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Ia ingin membuktikan kalau mimpinya itu tidak benar. Walau Sasuke sendiri tak ingin mempercayainya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya seperti nyata.

Gadis itu, Hinata Hyuuga. Seorang gadis pemalu dan baik hati. Gadis manis, berambut panjang berwarna indigo serta kedua manik bulan yang begitu menenangkan ketika melihatnya. Suaranya yang lembut, senyumannya yang indah, serta semburat merah mudah yang tak pernah hilang dari kedua pipi chubby nya.

Hinata sangat mencintai Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Sasuke ia sangat mencintai Hinata lebih dari siapapun. Hinata adalah wanita kedua yang sangat dicintainya setelah ibunya, Mikoto. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak kelas satu SMP. Bahkan saat lulus SMP, Sasuke sudah pernah melamar Hinata di depan Hiashi, Neji, dan Hanabi. Tentu saja Hiashi menolak, dan Neji memarahinya habis-habisan. Menurut Hiashi, saat itu mereka masih sangat kecil, belum saatnya memikirkan itu. Ketika lulus kuliah nanti, Sasuke berjanji akan langsung menikahi Hinata. Bahkan, walau Hiashi masih menolak, Sasuke sudah bertekad akan membawa kabur Hinata. Ke manapun itu, bahkan keujung dunia sekalipun. Asalkan Sasuke selalu bersama Hinata, apapun rintangannya, apapun resikonya, akan Sasuke hadapi.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah taman kecil dibelakang sekolah. Disana terdapat sebuah pohon tua besar. Di bawahnya terdapat sebuah bangku panjang berwarna coklat yang di depannya ada sebuah kolam ikan kecil. Sekelilingnya dikelilingi oleh rumput hijau serta beberapa jenis bunga liar. Hinata sangat menyukai tempat itu. Ketika mereka tidak ada kelas, Hinata dan Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua disana. Duduk berdua sambil menyandarkan kepala dibahu pasangan, dan menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa.

Sasuke semakin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bangku panjang yang berada dibalik pohon dari tempatnya berdiri. Tepat saat itu, kedua onyx nya menangkap sosok gadis yang sangat dicintainya tengah duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku seperti biasanya. Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Hinata menghentikan kegiatan membacanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"…"

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia malah menarik lengan Hinata dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Seakan-akan jika ia melepasnya, gadis ini akan menghilang.

_Bodoh!_ Sasuke benar-benar bodoh karena mempercayai mimpinya itu. _Bodoh!_ Sampai membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Dari awal Sasuke sudah yakin, mimpi hanyalah mimpi, tak ada artinya. Buktinya? Hinata sekarang ada disini, di dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata lembut.

Ah… suara ini, entah kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

"Hn. Sebentar lagi, aku ingin memelukmu" jawab Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hening. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Mimpi itu, walau Sasuke sudah berusaha menghapusnya, namun percuma saja. Mungkinkah itu sesuatu yang akan terjadi dimasa depan nanti? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Mulai saat ini Sasuke bertekad tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Hinata, tidak, bahkan sedetikpun.

"Aku takut" Sasuke kembali membuka suara, masih memeluk Hinata erat.

"Takut?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat Hinata semakin tidak mengerti.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap Hinata lurus, namun sorot matanya tetap memancarkan kelembutan. Hinata masih menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Hinata, berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku" ujar Sasuke, kedua onyx nya menatap kedua manik bulan milik Hinata, sedikit tersirat rasa takut didalamnya.

Oke! Kali ini Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya seperti itu? Memangnya Hinata akan pergi kemana? Aneh.

"Te-tentu! A-aku akan selalu ada disamping Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata sambil terseyum manis ke arah Sasuke. Kedua pipi chubby nya bersemu merah.

Dalam hati Sasuke terseyum senang mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Ya! Sasuke tau, Hinata pasti akan selalu bersamanya. Sampai menikah nanti, sampai mempunyai anak yang banyak, dan sampai menjadi kakek nenek mereka akan selalu bersama.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Entah kenapa saat bersama Hinata perasaan Sasuke jadi begitu tenang dan nyaman.

"Um… Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata setelah lama terdiam.

"Hn" Sasuke bergumam menanggapi, masih tetap dengan posisinya semula.

"Bu-bukankah hari ini Sasuke-kun ada kelas pagi?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Seingat Hinata, Sasuke memang ada kelas pagi hari ini. Jangankan hanya ini, Hinata bahkan mengingat segala kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. "Hn, tapi aku ingin disini" ucapnya datar sambil menatap lurus kearah kolam kecil yang ada didepannya. Menyaksikan ikan-ikan yang sedang menari di dalam air.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi nanti Sasuke-kun bisa kena marah" kata Hinata cemas. Hinata tau, Sasuke mempunyai otak jenius, tak sekolah pun Sasuke pasti sudah pintar. Tapi tetap saja tidak boleh bolos, pikir Hinata.

"Biarkan saja" ucap Sasuke cuek.

Kalau Sasuke bisa berkata jujur, Sasuke ingin sekali mengatakan kalau ia masih ingin bersama Hinata lebih lama lagi, juga mengatakan kata-kata rayuan yang tak sengaja dibacanya dari buku yang berjudul _'tiga rayuan gombal ampuh bikin hati cewek meleleh'_ milik Kakashi-sensei. Hei! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?! Tidak! Tidak! Sasuke lebih baik mati dibanding mengucapkan kata-kata aneh dalam buku itu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala seraya terseyum menatap Sasuke. _Dasar!_ Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke memang selalu seperti ini.

_DEG._ Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakepalanya kepalanya didera sakit yang teramat sangat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sasuke memegang kepalanya dan meremasnya kuat. Rasa sakit ini bahkan dua kali lipat dari yang dirasakannya pagi tadi.

Hinata? Sasuke tak dapat mendengar suara apapun. Pandangannya mulai buram. Sebuah ingatan melintas dikepalanya, ingatan yang sama seperti yang dialaminya saat ini. Saat Sasuke berusaha mengingat kembali, semuanya menjadi gelap.

**-:-:-:-**

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning serta disampingnya seorang perempuan berambut merah muda tengah menatap cemas kearahnya. Sasuke berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya, namun pemuda bersurai kuning itu segera mencegahnya.

"Jangan bangun dulu, Sasuke" ucap Naruto sambil membimbing Sasuke untuk kembali berbaring. Sasuke terdiam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang berdiri disamping Naruto dengan sangat cemas.

Sasuke masih diam tak bergeming. Pikirannya masih kosong, seolah tak mengingat apapun.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Teme! Pingsan di taman segala, kau ini menyusahkan saja~" gerutu Naruto yang dibalas cubitan maut dari Sakura.

"Naruto! Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke baru saja sadar!" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Aduh! Iya, iya, aku minta maaf Sakura-chan" sesal Naruto sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang memerah karena dicubit Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh! Minta maaf sama Sasuke, bukan aku!" tegur Sakura.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan dua orang yang sedang berdebat disampingnya. Otaknya kembali mengingat. Taman? Ya! Taman itu. Sasuke sedang bersama Hinata. Mereka sedang duduk berdua, lalu… semuanya gelap. Sasuke tak dapat mengingat lebih.

"…suke, Sasuke?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian bergumam tak jelas seperti biasa.

"Sudah hampir tiga minggu kau tak masuk, malah pingsan ditaman. Untung saja ada yang membawa mu kesini" ujar Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tiga minggu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Benar" Sakura meyakinkan. "Lagi pula kenapa tak memberi tau kami kalau kau akan masuk kuliah hari ini sih, Sasuke?" Lanjutnya.

Hening kembali. Sasuke tak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan dua sahabatnya itu. Tiga minggu? Yang benar saja! Ah, sudahlah Sasuke tidak peduli.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menatap keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun percuma, orang yang dicarinya tak kunjung ia temukan.

"Hinata dimana?" tanya Sasuke setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Ha?" Naruto terlonjak, begitu juga dengan Sakura. "Sasuke, Hina–" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah menjerit kesakitan karena Sakura kembali mencubitnya.

"Eh? Ah, kami tidak tau, Sasuke" Sakura segera mengambil alih bicara. "Mungkin Hinata sedang ada kelas atau urusan lain?"

"_Sou ka_"

"Oh ya, Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku dan Naruto harus segera pergi, kami ada praktek hari ini" ucap Sakura terseyum sambil menarik paksa kerah baju Naruto untuk pergi.

"Hn"

Sasuke kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh hari ini. Sasuke merasa seperti mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahuinya. Tapi apa? Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingat apa itu.

**-:-:-:-**

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Tepat saat Sakura tengah menutup pintu ruangan, Naruto menarik tangannya dan berjalan cepat menjauhi ruang kesehatan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" seru Sakura kesal sambil terus meronta-ronta agar Naruto melepaskan cengkaman tangannya. Naruto menghiraukan protes Sakura, mereka malah semakin cepat berjalan.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Sakura. "Kenapa tidak memberi tau Sasuke yang sebenarnya?" ucap Naruto masih mencengkam tangan Sakura.

Sakura terlonjak kaget. Tidak biasanya Naruto serius seperti ini. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kejadian waktu itu, kenapa kau harus berbohong? Lagi pula, Sasuke melihatnya sendiri!"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa kau lupa yang dikatakan Mikoto-baasan untuk tidak menceritakan apapun kepada Sasuke? Kau lupa?" bentak Sakura.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Perlahan Naruto mulai melepaskan cengkaman tangannya pada Sakura. "_Gomen_…" ucap Naruto menyesal sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura menatap Naruto nanar. Sakura juga tidak ingin berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke. Tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Kalau Sasuke tau, aku takut kejadian waktu itu kembali terulang…"

**TBC…**

_Nande koko ni? : _Kenapa disini?  
_Gomen_ : Maaf  
_sou ka_ : Begitu

Konnichiwa~! ^w^)/  
Hisashiburi… kembali lagi dengan fict gaje bin aneh -w-) /slap  
Bingung mau lanjutin apa nggak? Atau udah sampe sini aja kali ya? Sisanya berimajinasi sendiri, gimana? (O w O)? /dibunuh/  
Besok udah masuk sekolah jadi bakalan super sibuk hiks… T.T  
Fufu~ Gomen Kuro blm mau taruhin genre yang sebenarnya (?) jadi pake romance aja dulu, soalnya masih mikir-mikir juga endingnya bakal gimana entar ;w; /nak

**Mind to Review? **'w')/ 


End file.
